King Jaune
by Arsao Tome
Summary: During the fall of Beacon, a King rises to rule. With some aspects from High School DxD.
1. Chapter 1

It was the battle between Cinder Fall and Pyrrha, Cinder wanted to be the 'Fall Maiden' so she could bring up one of the evilest beings in all of Remnant. Pyrrha wanted to stop her, so they were going at it. As they were, someone had come upon the fight, he was dressed in black and gold armor and had wings coming from his back.

'I got to get to her before it's too late.' He thought, he came up to the fight. 'Perfect timing 'King boy', I hope it doesn't come down to me having to wait until she dies.' But, of course, the king's luck runs true.

"Yes! Now You Die Maiden!" Said Cinder, with that Pyrrha, was hit and died.

"NO!" Screamed a voice, she looked over and saw him.

"Yer Are Too Late Hero!" She said that was when the hero smirked and pulled out a queen chess piece. "And what's an artifact going te do te stop me?"

"This isn't an ordinary artifact, this is an evil piece." He went over to Pyrrha and placed it on her chest. "And thanks to you. You just gave me my queen," Just then he held out his hand, " **PAWNS!** " Just then beings dressed in armor appeared. " **Protect Your King And Queen!** " They nodded and went to attack Cinder, " **when you get to where you are, you have my permission to promote yourselves into what you see fit.** "

"You Think Dey Will Stop Me?" Said Cinder.

"Trust me, they can and will. Now, if you don't mind." He turns back to Pyrrha and hovered his hands over her body, " _ **I, Jaune Alexander Arc, head of the Alexandria clan of the 72 clans command you Pyrrha Nikos to rise and become my queen, serve me to the best of your abilities, til the end of time.**_ " The piece had gone into Pyrrha and she started to glow. 'She'll wake rather I'm here or not. Time to teach this bitch some manners!' He stood up and called out his 'Equalizer'. It was a metallic scepter about the size of a baseball bat, he headed over to her as the pawns were attacking ruthlessly. Just then he whistled and they moved as he was in mid-air and slammed the staff into Cinder's head, crushing it. "Just like a teacher's strike; No class." Just then he heard something.

"Ugh," it was Pyrrha. Jaune dismissed the pawns and went to her.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at the voice and saw a man in armor.

"Who are you?" She said he took off his helmet and she gasped, his hair was slightly longer, he now had a goatee but it was still him. "Jaune?"

"Yeah," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "This is what I really look like, I think I owe you an explanation."

"I agree," she said. So he explained the reason why he was sealed was because he was a Devil. He explained that there was a difference between Devils and Grimm. Grimm was the personification of hate, whereas devils were still human.

"My powers were sealed so that I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"And the transcripts?"

"Would you be accepted into a school for hunters if they were to know that you were a Devil King?" His wings started to come out of his back. They were bat-like and had a 20-foot wingspan. She was amazed, "I can do what they said, it's just I'm a devil."

"So what now?"

"Well, I'm going to have to teach you how to be a devil and set you up with us." He stood up and held out his hand, "come on. You're stuck with me now." She took his hand and he helped her up. "Let's go," he picked her up and took off from the tower, gliding along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trying to fight off Grimm and White Fang members. Ruby and Weiss were trying to help others out and onto shuttles to get out of harm's way when Grimm was trying to attack. That was when they heard, " **PAWNS, DEFEND YOUR KINGDOM! SO SAYS YOUR KING!** " Just then a platoon of soldiers started to appear and fight off the Grimm. "You Have My Permission To Promote Yourselves If You See Fit." The fight was on, Ruby and Weiss looked over to see Pyrrha standing with a young man in armor. It was the man that commanded the army.

"Pyrrha!" Said Ruby, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said the Devil Queen. As she went to help the Pawns, she pulled out her Xiphos and with a quick slash killed one of the biggest Grimm. The others were in shock, meanwhile, Jaune looked to Ruby.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Ren and Nora are looking for you. Yang is in a medic tent and…" Started Ruby.

"Blake ran off somewhere." Said Weiss, "she abandoned us!"

"We'll deal with Blake later, show me where Yang is, I'll contact the others on the way. Pyrrha!" She looked over to him, "You Got This?"

"Go, I'll Take Care Of These 'Small Fries'!"

" **PAWNS! Take Your Orders From Your Queen As If They Were From Me!** " The PAWNS saluted and went back to fighting. "Now show me to the medic tent."

* * *

So they went to the med tent and saw hunters and huntresses being healed. Yang was out cold and her right arm was gone. Jaune looked at her and smirked. 'I can work with this.'

He gently woke her up trying not to have her in pain. Yang opened her eyes and looked at Jaune. "V-Vomit Boy?" She said weakly.

"Yeah, it's me 'Hot Head'."

"Where were you?"

"Long story, look I have a way to help you. But, at a cost."

"As with everything, what's the price?"

"Oh, I just have to turn you into a devil."

"Turn me into a devil?"

"Yep, you see I'm the head of a very powerful devil clan."

"But, I thought your sister was?"

"No, Jan's the heir of the Arcs. I'm the head of the Alexandria."

"How did that happened?"

"Well, about 70 generations ago, Sophitia Alexandria and made a deal with a very powerful evil to protect her family. But, she lost them so to get them back, she had to fight this great evil but by that time she had become one of the most powerful infernal beings ever, a devil. She quickly made herself known in the community as one of the most kind-hearted devils there. So with that, she became head of her clan. But, she still wanted her family to remain on the planet, see where I'm going here?" Yang nodded, "the Arcs were originally the Alexandria. She kept her name while in the Underworld and she made a test for her heirs. The way for one of her children to become the next head was these three ways: 1. They had to be male, 2. They had to have an immense aura, 3. They had to care about others and really want to do the right thing."

"All the things that pertain to you." Said Ruby.

"Bingo, before I left for Beacon, Dad handed me a box." He pulled it out, "look inside." He opened it up and it had chess pieces in it the only ones missing were the king and queen.

"So why are you tell me this?" Said Yang.

"I'm making you and offer," he said. "Become my rook and I'll clear your name. Hell, I'll do it even if you don't."

"You can clear my name?"

"I got all the evidence right here." He showed her the video on his scroll it was of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury having a meeting and Mercury removing his lower legs.

"Prosthetics! They were Prosthetics!"

"Yep, gonna show Ironwood later." Yang was thinking.

"If I agree, can I get my arm back."

"Dunno, you might."

"I agree to it, make me your rook," Jaune smirked and took a rook piece out. "By the way, what do the pieces do?"

"Well, the Queen is the most powerful piece. Bishops are powerful magically, knights are fast sword masters. Rooks are basically tanks."

"And pawns?" Asked Ruby.

"They are the most versatile." Said Pyrrha as she walked in. "The Grimm are destroyed, my king."

"Now you know you do have to say that Pyrrha. You are my queen."

"I know, but I want to be all business. So, who is going to be your Rook?"

"This is your Rook and Yang."

"I see."

"Alright, _**I, Jaune Alexander Arc, head of the Alexandria clan of the 72 clans command you Yang Xiao Long to rise and become my** **rook** **, serve me to the best of your abilities, til the end of time.**_ " Just then, Yang was surrounded by energy and started to lift off. Her right arm suddenly grew back and her, Ember Celica started to gain more power in them. They now had an onyx rook on the back of the hands. Her clothes were mended and her burning heart logo was now cradled by the double crescent moons, and had a golden rook in the middle of it.

Jaune saw it and smiled, " _welcome to the family Yang._ " He said and gave her a hug, then kissed her on the temple.

TBC

Note: _This is a story that was spawned from a Harry Potter what if idea. 'What if Harry was Lily's heir and Lily was Lilith?' Basically, fanon (don't know if it is or not) tell us the Arc clan were related to Sophitia (Alexandria of 'Soul' fame) so I did it where it a Jaune that was her heir and he became the head of a devil clan._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Jaune was up helping rebuild the school. Pyrrha was helping out as well, Nora and Ren had walked over to them. They both grabbed Pyrrha in a tight hug, who in turn hugged them back. "I'm glad you're alright boss lady." Said Nora.

"You and me both Nora, you can thank Jaune though." They looked at their team leader as he was helping out.

"Hey, we need more shingles!" Said one of the construction workers.

"Coming!" Said Jaune as he grabbed 10 huge packs of shingles, ran and leapt up to where the guy was. Everyone just saw the 'Devil King' do the impossible.

"Whoa!"

"Did you see that?"

"And that's the kid who faked his transcripts and we thought he was nothing?"

"Who is this kid?" Jaune was continued to work and help rebuild Beacon.

* * *

(Oum's Hall)

After the repairs were done, Jaune sat down at the team's table. Drinking some water and thinking about how he got these powers.

Flashback

 _It was the night before Jaune left for Beacon and his father wanted to talk to him. "Jaune?" Said John Arc; head of the Arc Clan and Jaune's father._

" _Yes Dad?" Jaune said._

" _Now that you are a devil and got accepted into Beacon, I have a present for you." He pulled out an elaborate box, it was onyx and gold and had the Arc clan sigil on it. (Basically the box Jaune showed the others) He opened it up and inside were 16 chess pieces in it. Eight were onyx and gold and eight were gold and onyx. The king and his pieces were onyx and gold with the queen and her pieces were gold and onyx._

" _What are these?" Jaune asked._

" _They are 'evil' pieces, they are like chess pieces. The Queen is the most powerful piece. Bishops are powerful magically, knights are fast sword masters. Rooks are basically tanks and pawns are the most versatile."_

" _Okay."_

" _Since you are a devil, on your mother's side. I thought it was time for you to have you Heritage." So he took of the King piece, "repeat after me; I, Jaune Alexander Arc."_

" _I, Jaune Alexander Arc."_

" _Head of the Alexandria clan of the 72 clans."_

" _Head of the Alexandria clan of the 72 clans."_

" _Claim my right as King of all Alexandrian devils."_

" _Claim my right as King of all Alexandrian devils."_

" _Til the end of time."_

" _Til the end of time." With that John placed the king piece into his son and Jaune started to transform. He was getting taller, stronger and more powerful as well._

" _Whoa, alright we'll just have to weaken you so that you wouldn't be seen as a devil."_

" _Alright." Jaune said and they did._

(End flashback)

Jaune sighed and tried to relax, that was when Pyrrha had came over to him and grabbed him in a tight hug from behind. "Oh, I see you're feeling better." He said.

"Yeah," she said as she went to sit on his lap. "Thanks, for helping me." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Would've done it for anyone."

"And made them your queen?"

"Nope, that was for you and you only." She looked at him, did he…?

"Did you just revealed to me that you…?"

"Love you? Yep, I've respected you at first, then I guess that respect turned to love." She hugged him again and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Whatever I did, tell me so I can get this again." She chuckled and held him.

* * *

Later, Jaune was talking to Goodwitch and she wanted to know what was going on. "So you are actually a Devil King?" She said, he nodded.

"I'm actually the head of the Alexandrian devil clan." He said, "on my mom's side." He told her what one had to do to be the head of the clan. She was worried.

"Are you alright?" She said.

"I'm fine, this is just how I really look."

"But why fake your transcripts?"

"Would you let me in if you were to know I was a devil?"

"I would, I'd like to think Ozpin would as well if your were to talk with him rationally."

"And everyone else?" She got up from her desk and took his hand.

"Let's find out," she led him to the one team that she would know to give them a straight answer.

* * *

Team CFVY

Coco and the others were patching up and licking their wounds when there was a knock on their dorm door. Velvet got up to answer it and that's when she had seen Ms. Goodwitch and… "YOUR HIGHNESS!" She quickly said and knelt down on one knee. Jaune just looked at the rabbit faunus and helped her up. Then she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Uh…" He said.

"Ms. Scarlatina," Said Goodwitch. "You know who he is?" Vel nodded, "do you know what he is?"

"A devil," she said softly. Jaune and Glynda look at each other.

"Vel," said Jaune. "You wouldn't happen to know about the Alex…"

"Andrian devil clan?" She said, "yes I am a member of the clan." Everyone, including her own team were in shock. She was a member of Jaune's devil clan?

"You're a member?" He said.

"We aren't closely related, but I will do everything in my power to help you." Jaune was thinking about making her a member of his peerage.

"Rabbit's are quick animals," he said softly. Glynda looked at him.

"Pardon?" She said.

"Don't worry about it right now. We need to talk to you and your team Vel." So they were let in and they sat down and started to talk. They told the team about Jaune and what he really was. Velvet already knew.

"What we were wondering was, would you had accepted him if it was found out he was a devil?" Asked Glynda. The others just looked at Jaune as Velvet was cuddling on his lap. He was stroking her hair.

"It doesn't matter to me," said Coco. She got up and hugged him tightly. "What say you guys?" Fox and Yatsuhashi just nodded.

"You know about my faked transcripts thanks to Cardin right?" Jaune asked, they nodded. He sighed, "I'm sorry I faked them, my parents were afraid that I wouldn't be allowed in because of the fact that I am a devil."

"That's just stupid," said Yatsuhashi. They looked at him, "I mean we have fauni here so why not devils?"

"He's got a point," said Jaune with a sigh.

"So what now?" Asked Velvet, "and don't say you want to make it up to us. You did nothing wrong."

"Well, I'm going to make Winchester wish his parents never met." Said Coco, "but other than that My team will always be there for you Jaune."

"Well then do you mind if I turn Vel here in to a devil?"

"Up to her." Said Coco, Velvet got up and hugged her leader tightly.

"THANK YOU COCO!" She said as she did, as Jaune pulled out a gold and onyx knight chess piece.

"You ready Vel?" He said, she nodded. "Okay, before we start I just want to tell you that I won't take you from your team if they really need you. Also, I kinda like your team as well." Coco hugged him tightly.

"That's nice of you to say Jaune." She said.

"Okay, let's get started. _I, Jaune Alexander Arc, head of the Alexandria clan of the 72 clans command you Velvet Scarlatina to rise and become my knight, serve me to the best of your abilities, til the end of time._ " So the piece went into Velvet and she rose and felt power rush through her. Her logo now had a knight piece in the middle of it. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Jaune," she said. "Thank you so much."

"Welcome to the family Vel." He said.

TBC


End file.
